mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Legoguy1866/Archive 2
Welcome to my talk page! When I make a trade market tell me here so you can buy items. Have fun! I have a trade market up so you can get items. Legoguy1866 (talk) My store can be found here! Current Talk Page | Archive 1 Thanks Hoever did that thanks!-- 01:17, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Ajraddatz. Your welcome :) 01:17, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :: See now isn't that just easier.-- 03:01, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah.-- 12:11, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Store I am here to help. (Stock up your market.) You will soon have a new rank 6 item for your store! check your mln mail.-- 14:00, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Cool!-- 15:51, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Did you receive the "package" ? -- 15:53, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Yes I just got it.-- 15:57, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Great! ( by the way which glatorians seal do you want? ).-- 16:15, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Tarix's.-- 01:04, 21 August 2009 (UTC) check out my talk page.-- 02:25, 21 August 2009 (UTC) 10% Discount The 2,000 Post Message Board Poster 10% Discount!! From Now On You Will Recieve A 10% Discount On Transactions At the First stop Lego shop!! Skullkeepa14 Added the following Comment: For The 2,000 Posterer!! -- 12:51, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Wow thanks a lot!-- 14:52, 21 August 2009 (UTC) What does that mean?-- 22:08, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I am not entirely sure.... Oh! I know. Legoguy has posted 2000 times on the LEGO Message Boards, and he gets a discount. 22:12, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Page I can make your entire background colorful if you want.-- 15:53, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Okay can you do that? Thanks!-- 23:11, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Just wait a sec.-- 23:34, 21 August 2009 (UTC) done hope you like it cheers*-- 23:36, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks a lot!-- 23:36, 21 August 2009 (UTC) anytime.-- 23:40, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Your a great friend.-- 23:41, 21 August 2009 (UTC) pipe well I see that you have improved your page when I was gone I like it!!! and I will send you the pipe. ps for you its only 20 clicks for the pipe. note: please do not sell it in your store, you should save it you will need 50 of them for rank 5 -- 14:44, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Okay but just to let you know I'm just doing this, and Arcade Games on MLN.And my store.-- 15:31, 22 August 2009 (UTC) store no thanks-- 14:34, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Okay than.-- 15:46, 24 August 2009 (UTC) page Nice page legoguy looks like its doing fine. ( If your store needs more items The MLN Elves can help you out if you want. ) Okay.-- 01:20, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I can give your store fair dust. Whenever a customer asks for it just put it on the item list.-- 00:39, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I have 2 Fairy Dusts right now but I could use some more.-- 00:55, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Well like I siad just put it on the list and whenever a customer asks for it I'll take care of it. :)-- 00:57, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Okay.-- 00:59, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Great! p.s. as a waiter at my store you should take the orders more often when you can.-- 01:02, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I'll try doing that more often.-- 01:03, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Glad to hear it :)-- 01:05, 26 August 2009 (UTC) No problem!-- 01:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC)